


Authority

by AshelleArdale



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshelleArdale/pseuds/AshelleArdale
Summary: She's the authority around here, but he's never been good when it comes to that.





	Authority

“So what are you boys now that you’re not CM Punk’s little flunkies?” 

Stephanie crossed her arms, standing at her desk in Stamford and looking at the three Shield members on the couch of her office. It was odd seeing them in jeans and t-shirts, but it was good, it reminded her they were just people, just employees. Out in the ring, they might settle things with spears and punches to her husband, but in here, she had total control. 

“We never worked for Punk,” Seth Rollins said with an angry stare, he was the leader, that much was obvious. “We work for justice, or didn’t you see our interview?”

“Yeah yeah, I’ve read your mission statement, Rollins. I just think it’s a load of crap.”

“That’s a shame,” Dean Ambrose commented, leaning back on the couch with his legs outstretched. 

“Sit up when I talk to you Ambrose, have some respect.”

“Respect? Respect, that’s cute Steph,” Seth smirked.

“What did you just call me?” 

The three of them laughed. 

“I can’t believe this. After everything my husband has done for you? Especially you, Rollins.”

“Triple H didn’t make me NXT Champion, I made me NXT Champion.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. You all have great potential, I could be looking at three future WWE World Champions, but not if you keep up this little rebellion. Come work for us instead, and you could all have very successful careers here.” 

“The answer’s no, McMahon.” Seth said sternly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Then you’re dismissed.” 

The three of them stood up and made for the door. 

“Rollins,” she called over her shoulder, “hang on for a minute.”

He looked back at Dean and Roman, already out the door, “don’t wait up.”

The door closed behind them and he looked over at her, leaning up against her desk with her arms crossed again.

“What?” 

“I’m gonna ignore your tone. Those guys listen to you, Seth, they’ll do whatever you say.”

“And you think I should say let’s go be the Authority’s pawns?”

“Do you honestly think that Randy Orton would’ve gotten where he is today without us? Or Batista? And for that matter my husband, Triple H, he had all the talent in the world but that’s not enough. He was smart, he accepted my help.”

“Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?” he said with a scoff. 

“Don’t you talk to me that way!” 

“I’ll talk to you however I damn well please as long as you’re begging for my help.”

“We can help each other. How does World Champion Seth Rollins sound to you?”

His eyes flickered up to her, his demeanor changed. He didn’t say a word.

“I can make that happen for you. Not tomorrow, but when the time comes.”

He shook his head and stepped close to her, too close. “I see what this is, I know this game. You think you can manipulate me just like that? Yeah, beautiful women always think they can have whatever they want, but you can’t.” 

She let out a half-offended laugh, taken aback by the comment.

“What?” he said, softly this time. The corners of his mouth turned up into a little smile. “What’s that look for?”

“What look?”

“You’re blushing.”

She rolled her eyes, “do you have a point, Rollins?”

“Don’t change the subject. How long has it been since someone called you beautiful?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Ha ha ha,” he chuckled, closing the space between them even more, “you try to act so tough, Stephanie. But I think I’m right.”

She scoffed again, looking away from him and blinking away a tear. “This isn’t your business."

“I can make it mine. Y’know, the first time I caught you looking, I thought to myself ‘she probably checks out all the young guys who come through here,’ but now I’m not so sure. Maybe I’m special.” He raised his eyebrows at her.

“You’re delusional is what you are.”

“Are you happy, Stephanie?" He tilted his head an smirked at her, "are you satisfied?”

“I…” She wanted to scream at him to get out of her office, but the words wouldn’t come.

“Aw man, he doesn’t even see you slipping away from him, does he?” Seth tucked a piece of hair behind her ear gently. “He’s so caught up in all of this, in running the company, in NXT, in being the puppet master.”

She was trembling a little now, his body was so close to her. Seth was feeling the heat too, pushing through his nervous energy. He chuckled softly.

“But how can you fault him for that? It’s what made you fall in love with him in the first place after all. That ambition, that drive, it’s always been your weak spot hasn’t it?”

“You don’t know me, Rollins.”

“Yeah, yeah I do Steph.”

His lips were hovering just above hers, daring one of them to make the move, and she inhaled sharply as he leaned in a little more. He stopped, milking it for all it was worth.

“You’re used to getting whatever you want, this isn’t any different.”

With that, their lips were locked in a rough kiss. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her work dress before grabbing onto the hem and hoisting it up. They crashed into the couch on the other side of her office, Seth unbuttoning his jeans with haste. 

“How many recruits have you gotten on this couch?” he asked, smirking.

“Ha. Just Hunter, over and over again,”

“Oh you wanna see me jealous?” He climbed onto her and pushed his hips against her, giving her a taste. She moaned a bit and he smirked, pulling down her underwear.

Her eyes were glued to him as he pulled down his own, and she gave a little dismissive shrug. His eyes flashed, irate, and he pushed into her, making her tremble. 

“Don’t give me that,” he growled, “I can give it to you better than he ever could.”

“Then do it.”

XXX

When they both were finished, Seth rolled off of her and pulled his pants up from his ankles. She pulled back up her underwear and fixed her dress, her hair, and pulled a lipstick and compact out of the desk drawer.

“You’re well versed in this,” he commented.

She smirked at him, “fix your hair, Rollins, dead give away.”

He redid the topknot of his long hair, watching her sit back down at her desk like it had never happened. Moving towards the door, she stopped him.

“Seth? Think about my offer, it’s the best one you’ll get.”

He nodded, turning to leave and then hesitated.

“I have a better idea.”

“What?”

“I give you the Shield as your bodyguards, you give me that assistance when the time comes, and we both keep giving each other a little… satisfaction.” 

She laughed out loud. “I’m married, Seth.”

“And I’m engaged, so we’re both shitty people. But that was good, and I think you want more.”

“I’ve got like ten years on you,”

He shrugged, “call it experience.” 

“Why? Tell me why.”

“Because you’re a beautiful woman who’s being neglected, I can’t have that.”

“Noble. Either way, it’s inappropriate, I’ve got…authority over you.”

“Kinda hot isn’t it?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Think about it...we could both make each other very happy.” 

XXX

Seth knocked on the door of the office backstage at Monday Night Raw. 

“You sure about this?” Roman asked.

“Trust me.” 

“We do,” Dean said, “it’s them we don’t trust.”

The door opened, Hunter was standing there, Stephanie behind him.

“This is a surprise. Come in.”

“We wanna talk terms, H” Seth addressed Hunter, but his gaze was locked on Stephanie.

“Let’s hear it,” Hunter said with a laugh, leaning up against the desk. 

“We’ll protect your little World Champion, but that United States Title,” Seth said, patting the title on Dean’s shoulder, “it requires protection too.”

“We can arrange that.”

“And Roman and I want the Tag Titles.”

“Hah, now you’re getting a little greedy don’t you think?” Hunter was staring daggers through Seth, making him wonder if Steph had already fessed up to her infidelity. 

“I don’t, actually.”

“Alright, I can stack the deck for you, but you still have to get the pin yourself.”

“That’s not an issue.”

“Anything else?”

“Just the good old Authority treatment, but I figured the accommodations were a given.”

“Yeah, whatever, enjoy the champagne, boys.”

“Do we have an understanding? Stephanie?” Seth looked over at her poker face. Her eyes narrowed, she knew what he meant. 

“Yeah. We understand each other perfectly.”


End file.
